


Tiny Things

by ULinkOtaku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pop Rocks, because of course, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULinkOtaku/pseuds/ULinkOtaku
Summary: I've been working on this for a bit and didn't think I'd post it,but I joined a HankCon Discord server a few hours ago so I was like "fuck it," and spruced it up a bit.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tiny Things

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a bit and didn't think I'd post it,  
> but I joined a HankCon Discord server a few hours ago so I was like "fuck it," and spruced it up a bit.

Connor stared with one brow up and a frown at the grocery bag Hank has lifted up to him. He looks up to Hank then back down to the bag, Hank motions the bag in front of him. "Do you want me to take this?" Connor points at it, Hank nods as he does. "You could've just told me," and promptly opens it. 

Connor's brows furrow, and when Hank looks really close he sees a crease, a wrinkle, a flaw on an otherwise perfect body. Cyberlife does that, puts tiny imperfections you have to look for to really see, he has tiny freckles and moles scattered everywhere, A permanent slightly tilted mouth, his glassy marble like eyes, and that stupid piece of hair that always sticks out. Probably just trying to make him look more human, and damn, it would probably work if he didn't have the led stuck to his forehead constantly shining and blinking like crazy.

A tiny bag of… something is at the bottom, Connor reaches a hand in and pulls it out. "Pop Rocks? Isn't this candy?" Hank nods again, "Figured your bio-things could handle them," Connor turns the packet around and reads the description, he could just scan it but where's the fun in that? "Can't be worse than blue blood," Hank quips. "At least I was partially made to consume that," he tore it straight across diagonally, "but I'll humor you," he pours a single tiny crystal in his hand. 

Hank shakes his head, "no, no, more like…" he grabbed the baggie and poured more into his hand. "Yeah," Connor looks down at the amount, forty three crystals, "that. Now just," Hank gestures to his open mouth with a flat hand, it kind of looks like a yawn. But Connor takes the hint and shoves most of it into his mouth. He immediately flinches as he hears them crackling and popping in his mouth, and it feels weird too, almost like they're quaking, or he's short circuiting. "Like it?" Hank asks after a minute or so of watching him. "I think so…? How long does it last?" Hank leans back against the wall, "not too much longer." 

When it stops Connor sighs and swallows them. "Ugh, now I'll have to clean my internals," Hank puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'll help if you'll let me." Connor blinks up at him, "Oh, uh, I'd like that," a bit more blue on his face other than his led, "thank you." Hank points at the packet, "You want the rest?" Connor looked out of the corner of his eyes, there's a 4% chance of permanently damaging his bio-components, "You can go ahead and take some. I don't want anymore right now," Hank watched as he brought it to his lips and dumped some of it in. "Suit yourself," he hears all the popping, and Hank chewing? Was he supposed to chew on them? Connor takes a mental note of that. 

Sumo comes from in front of the couch and watches Hank with twitching ears, sensitive, Connor recalls a previous note. When Hank took a glass out of the cabinet he saw Sumo's ears perk up and immediately droop, an odd amount of empathy came out of such a small thing. Thankfully that rarely happens now. 

TAP TAP, "Are you okay…?" TAP TAP. Shit, he dozed off. "Hank, don't- you'll damage my led," Hank immediately backs up. "Shit, sorry-" Connor flattens the front of the hoodie he is wearing out, "It's alright." Hank pats Sumo's head as he goes to sit on the couch, he flips on a rerun of a Detroit Gears game, per usual. "Hank," he sits a few inches away from him, "what you got more personal questions?" Connor ignores the question, "why do you even find sports appealing?" 

Connor places his chin on his closed fist as he looks at the tv, "It's just men fighting, don't you see enough of this at work?" Hank sighs, how the fuck do you explain it, "well, I guess it's just…" damn it if Connor would stop looking at him for one second maybe he would stop getting his words mixed up. "With this," he points at the screen, "I can just pick a team and see if I win. Kinda like a luck-based thing I guess," he shrugs as he reclines back into the couch. 

"You seem to have a thing for luck-based games, lieutenant. This, the betting, the…" Hank whips his eyes right back to him. A very uneasy silence clenches the hearts of the people of the room, their stares just as intense. Connor starts to glare at the flooring between his feet cursing the ground for even existing, "I think someone scored something." If only he still had his conversational program maybe he could've saved this if he wasn't such a… "I have to go." Connor pushes himself off the couch harshly as he pulls the hoodie off with a tug. "Where are you going?" Hank's voice is suddenly hoarse and quiet as Connor opens the front door, "I won't be back for a while," and he shuts the door with a minor click instead of the grating thud he was tempted to cause. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I'm gonna update this or what honestly.


End file.
